clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Trey Nitt
Trey Nitt (born Trina) was a graduate of Clearwater High School who is currently attending Tallahassee University. He is a female-to-male transgender who started his transition during his senior year of high school. His passion towards people accepting him stemmed from his parents' refusal to acknowledge him as a boy and led to him to become violent towards anyone who didn't accept him, which was his way of showing his masculinity. He soon matures past this after the first season and is more understanding of people's views. He is very compassionate and isn't afraid to tell people when they mess up. In the third season, he is followed into college and has trouble adjusting. After a head injury at a crazy party, he obtained short term memory loss and returned back to being Trina, not understanding why he ever was transgender, although he later recovers. He has made several cameo appearances since his departure as a regular after the third season such as at the Class of 2014 graduation and a Thanksgiving banquet in the fifth season. He is best friends with Tim Sharpe, who he lived with for a short time and always helps out of trouble, and good friends with Isaac Mantis, Sadie Carroll, Olivia Jerl, Liam Fithe, and Jamie Stellar. He is engaged to Tori Hamilton. He is portrayed by Chris Colfer. Character History Season 1 In [[Let's Get it Started|'Let's Get it Started']], she is first seen walking into school and going to her locker where she is greeted by Isaac who mentions he hasn't seen her in a couple of days. Trey is happy to see him and says she was sick. Isaac notices her new makeover and brings it up, asking what happened to her long hair, makeup, and girly clothes. Trey explains she changed over the summer, but Isaac just points out she looks like a dude. Isaac tells her it will take some getting used to, but Trey then asks him to start calling her Trey instead of Trina because she likes that name better and feels it better suits her. Isaac is very weirded out, but agrees and leaves. She looks disappointed that Isaac was so creeped out by her new change and slams her locker shut, going to class. She meets up with Jeremy who is trying to get an advisor for his new film club and she tells him she's going to go. Jeremy thanks her and calls her Trey, catching her by surprise. Jeremy explains that Isaac told him about the recent changes in her, so she asks him if he's okay with it. Jeremy tells her to do whatever makes her happy and he'll be on board with it. She thanks him and looks more confident in herself as he leaves to talk to a teacher. This confidence is soon diminished as she starts to notice people in the hallway giving her weird looks and whispering things about her. She starts walking with Caylee who shows support for her recent changes. Trey is more focused on what people are saying about her and Caylee tells her not to care what people think. Trey goes to the bathroom and hears Leah and Abby walk in and talk about how she looks like a dyke and are weirded out by her new masculine look. When they leave, Trey gets out of the stall she was hiding in and is crying due to the reactions she's been getting from people. The next day, Trey comes back to school dressed up in her old girly clothes and makeup, which confuses Isaac. Trey asks Isaac to call her Trina again and says it's easier to dress this way when he asks why she switched back to her old look. She looks upset as Isaac walks away and she fixes her makeup in the mirror. Jeremy comes and tells her she better not have done this to make other people happy, but Trey confesses that she did. Jeremy tells her the girl she was the previous day seemed a lot more like the girl she is inside than who she's forced to be now. Trey pushes Jeremy away by saying he doesn't know her at all because this is who she truly is before slamming her locker and walking off. In class, a boy doesn't recognize her from the previous day, but now finds her attractive and gives her his number in case she wants to hook up. Disgusted, Trey goes to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, trying to force herself to like the girl everyone wants her to be, but eventually realizing that will never happen. She starts to wipe off her makeup with paper towels and promises herself that she's going back to Trey for good this time. Caylee approaches her later that day and asks if she should call her Trey or Trina. Trey tells her to call her Trey from now on. Caylee watches as Trey throws her makeup into the garbage and asks what she's doing. Trey explains she's getting rid of the stuff Trina would wear so she's never tempted to go back to that way because of what people say ever again. Isaac comes and finally accepts the change in Trey as the three go to the first FilmFridayz meeting together and Trey finally feels confident in who she is now. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships Tori Hamilton Main Article: Trey-Tori Relationship *First Relationship **Start Up: Long Way to Happy (221) **Break Up: Here's to Never Growing Up (1) (231) ***Reason: He got accepted to a school far away. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Here's to Never Growing Up (2) (232) ** Break Up: Do What U Want (319) *** Reason: Trey returned to being a girl after a head injury and Tori couldn't deal with it. *Third Relationship **Start Up: Hard Out Here (328) **Engaged: Back to the River (721) Trivia *He is one of the 8 characters to appear in less than half the episodes of a season they were a regular in the whole time. *He had a total of 10 plots. *He attended the first FilmFridayz meeting. *He came on the show, biologically as a girl, and transitioned into a boy. * Of the original Senior class, he was a member of the regular cast the longest; all the way through Season 3. * He is the first transgender character to appear on the show. The second was Casey Bell and the third is Emily Gardner. * He gets top surgery sometime during his Sophomore year at college, which he reveals during Liam's Thanksgiving Banquet. * He is the fourth character to propose to someone. The first three were Jeremy, Liam, and Carl. Quotes *"Isaac! I've been sick the last few days." (First Line) *"That’s for sure." (Final Line) *"I guess...I've changed on the inside as well." Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:College Students Category:Graduates Category:FilmFridayz Category:LGBT Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7